Always And Forever
by DarkenedSoul671
Summary: My name is Kelly LeAnne McCain and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends are fellow Gryffindors in my year named Lily Evans and Molly Rink. I'm a on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm a Chaser.
1. To Watch Me Disappear

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling was the brilliant writer who created the world Harry Potter and the rest of the characters live in it, not me. I do not own any of it except the plot is origional and mine The only thing of value I have is my computer which is very old and practically worthless.

Always And Forever

Chapter One : To Watch Me Disappear

"I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you," Mark Lewis said quietly. It was very late and we were alone in the Gryffindor common room sitting on the couch. He had asked me earlier to meet him here so we could talk. I wish I hadn't agreed.

"You what?" I said standing up and looking at him in disbelief. He stood up and looked at me sadly before he continued.

"I'm sorry but this is it," he said in a shadow of a whisper but I still heard his words which felt like knives being stabbed through my heart.

"What? No! Please don't do this Mark! I love you! We can just go back to bed and wake up tomorrow and pretend this never happened. Please? Please don't do this to us, to me! We've been together since 5th year! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded as a single tear streamed down my cheek, insuring more to flow, I grabbed his hand trying to assure him.

"I can't. I would be hurting you even more if I stayed with you and pretended to still love you," he said as he pulled his hand away. "I have to tell you the truth, LeAnne. I've been falling in love with someone else. She lives in Hogsmeade. Her name is Kylie...Oh, please don't cry." He tried to rest his hand on my shoulder but I stepped back from him.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? You aren't really in love with me, you break up with me and tell me you're in love with some girl then expect me not to cry! How could you?" I said my voice going from a whisper to a yell.

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake everyone up!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I screamed slapping him across the face each time I screamed the word 'you'. I took another step back from him as tears began to form in his eyes.

"You don't mean that," he said. I shook my head and noticed out of the corner of my eye that people were watching at the bottom of the dormitory stairs but I didn't care.

"Oh yes I do! I hate you, you bastard! I can't believe you would think that I wouldn't hate you when you told me you were in love with another woman!" I screamed as I tried to stop my tears.

"Fine then. If this is how you want it to be then have it your way **_Kelly_**," he said angrily. That was the first time since the day I met him he had used my first name. Just hearing the coldness in his voice when he said my name broke my heart all over again.

I turned and ran out of the common room as fast as my legs could carry me, my long blonde hair flwoing out behind me.I didn't care if I was caught, I didn't care what would happen to me even if I was. I had to get as far away from him as I could. I ran all the way out of the school and to the shore of the lake where I collapsed on a rock on the water's edge. I broke down into sobs and tried to cry my heart out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around to come face to face with Sirius Black. "What do you want, Black?" I asked viciously.

"I wanted to see if you're ok," he said quietly, still holding onto my shoulder. I jerked it off and stood up. I took a few steps away from him an turned my back to him.

"I don't need your sympathy, thank you very much," I said coldly as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I had never really warmed up to Sirius Black as I had the rest of his friends. He always seemed to bother me even more than Peter Pettigrew. He was always running around with a new girl every week and was way too full of himself. Why couldn't he be more like Remus or James even?

"What is your problem with me?" he asked exasperated. I sighed and turned around to face him. I walked over to him and only left about 3 inches of space between our faces. I glared into his dark chocolate eyes as he bore into my emerald orbs. But suddenly my breath was caught in my throat as the cresent moon's light spilled across his face. I hated to admit it but he looked rather hansome and I felt myself weakening under his gaze.

"Well?" he asked, waving his hand in my face. I cleared my throat and put the angry look back on my face.

"My problem with you is all you ever do is degrate women then after you're done you throw them to the curb. Your also an arrogant prat who thinks he's so cool. You also think you can get any girl in school, including me, but I have a news flash for you Sirius Black. There's at least one girl you can't and that's me. If you don't want me to have a problem with you then either stop being so self centered or get out of my way. I choose the later." I shoved past him and made my way up to the castle, leaving him...

To Watch Me Disappear

(A/N) Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please read and review! Here's random clips from the next chapter:

"No matter what you do I will never stop until you agree to date me!" he yelled.

"No way!"

"What do you want from me!"

"I can't tell you!"

Well there you go! I'll update soon also, I need a beta. If anyone would like to voulnteer then thank you and leave me a review. Also I need help with making a banner if someone could help me it would be very appreciated! Thanks everyone!

The Author (Origional isn't it?)


	2. Confused Look On My Face

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling was the brilliant writer who created the world Harry Potter and the rest of the characters live in it, not me. I do not own any of it except the plot is origional and mine The only thing of value I have is my computer which is very old and practically worthless.

Always And Forever

Chapter Two : Confused Look On My Face

"Wake up! C'mon! Kelly LeAnne McCain! If you do not wake up this instant I will dump a jug of ice cold water on you!" I bolted and sat up straight. I saw Lily standing next to me holding a jug of water in her hand laughing silently. It had been two weeks since Mark had broken up with me and since I had talked to Sirius.

I got up and grabbed a clean set of robes, then changed quickly after everyone had left the room. I ran down the stairs but didn't see the person standing at the bottom of the stairs. So, naturally, I ran into them and knocked them down and landed on top of them. Knowing my luck it had to be no other than the infamous Sirius(Bloody)Black.

"Well, I know it's hard to keep your hands off me but no need tackling me," he said with a charming smile. 'Wait charming? Did I just say charming?'

"In your dreams, Black," I said as I rolled off him and made my way to the portrait hole. Lily and Molly followed me out then burst into laughter in the hallway. "And what, may I ask, is so funny and why am I not laughing?" I asked turning on them, grumpily.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other. They then looked at me then burst out laughing again. "What!" I asked exasperated.

Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes and was nice enough to fill me in. "If only you could have seen your faces. It looked like he had won the lottery and you had been thrown in with a cage of vampires!" she said with a rather large grin. I rolled my eyes and we continued walking and talked about next weekends Hogsmeade trip.

"I'm going with Arthur Weasley," Molly said as blush crept into her cheeks. Lily and I stopped walking and gasped at her.

"Arthur Weasley?" Lily asked in a hushed voice.

"The Keeper on our quidittich team?" I asked.

"The one with the really nice arse?" Lily asked playfully.

"Yes!" Molly said excitedly. "I've been waiting ages for him to ask me out!"

Lily and I beamed happily at her as we walked into the Great Hall and took our normal seats. I watched Molly wave down the table to Arthur and he waved back.

"I can't believe it took him so long! He's liked you for ages!" I said as I grabbed a blueberry muffin. Molly blushed and Lily laughed.

"I know but I wanted him make the first move!" she said thoughtfully.

"Morning ladies, Evans." James said as he sat down next to Lily. Sirius came and sat next to me and Peter and Remus sat on the other side of the table next to Molly. Lily, Molly, and I rolled our eyes.

"I have a first name you know," Lily said not looking at James.I turned to Remus and tried to ignore Sirius.

"So Remus, what did you think of that essay that Professor Blankenship (DADA Teacher) gave us on werewolves?" I asked knowing how every full moon Remus transformed in one.

"Oh, I found it rather-," he began when an annoying voice interupted our conversation.

"Why do you call me by my last name when you call Moony by his first name?" Sirius asked. I released an agravated sigh and turned to Sirius.

"Because Remus doesn't drive me insane!" I said trying to not get annoyed. He looked away and then looked back at me.

"I have an idea. I'll agree not to 'drive you insane' if you call me Sirius," he said holding out his hand and giving me that once again charming smile. 'Wait! Did I call his smile charming again? LeAnne you better stop! You can't stand him and you can't call anything about him charming!'

"Deal, Sirius," I took his hand hesiantly and shook it. Shock waves shot up my arm as my hand touched his. He locked eyes with me and I quickly withdrew my hand and looked away.

I looked down the table when I heard Lily yelling. "Leave me alone, Potter!" she said as she stood up.

"Not until you agree to go out with me!" he said getting up and following her. She spun on her heal and looked at him angrily.

"No way!" she said angrily.

"What do you want from me!"

"For you to leave me alone!" she responded making for the doors. Molly, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I followed the two of them out of the hall.

Once the Great Hall's doors closed Molly and I grabbed Lily and pulled her aside. "Just say yes! Ok? He's not going to leave you alone until you do so just get it over with!" I said, hushed.

"Are you mad?" she asked looking me over to try to find a sign that I was. I chuckled at her response.

"I don't know, actually. I just made a truse with Sirius in the Great Hall so maybe I am, but just say yes, Lily!" I said and Molly nodded in agreement. Lily sighed, nodded, then turned back to James.

"Fine. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, **_James,_**" she said, semi-grudgingly.

"C'mon! Ple-Wait...Did you say yes?" he asked a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Yes actually I did. Blame LeAnne, really," she said as she tried to supress smiling at the grin on his face.

Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James turned to look at me with amazed expressions on there faces. James ran over to me and pulled me into a rib crackling hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" James said as everyone burst out laughing. I gave him a weak smile.

"Could you let go of me, I can't breathe!" I gasped. He hurriedly let go of me and I took a deep breath.

"C'mon we need to get to potions," Molly instructed. We nodded and Lily and I began to follow Molly when Sirius grabbed my arm.

I turned around to face him to find that he a had an overly large grin on his face. I chuckled and sopke, "What are you smiling at?"

He leaned in closer to my face and brushed his lips against my ear as he whispered, "I can't tell you." Chills ran up and down my body and I tried to inhale a deep breath to calm down but all I did was inhale his intoxicating scent. He backed away and winked at me, then turned and followed his friends to leave me standing with a...

Confused Look On My Face

(A/N) Thanks fo reading the second chapter! Please read and review! Here's random clips from the next chapter:

"Stop thinking about him!"

"I can't!"

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure."

Well there you go! I'll update soon also, I need a beta. If anyone would like to voulnteer then thank you and leave me a review. Also I need help with making a banner if someone could help me it would be very appreciated! Thanks everyone!

The Author


	3. Detention With Sirius Black

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling was the brilliant writer who created the world Harry Potter and the rest of the characters live in it, not me. I do not own any of it except the plot is origional and mine The only thing of value I have is my computer which is very old and practically worthless.

Always And Forever

Chapter Three : Detention With Sirius Black

"What did he say to you?" Molly asked after I had took my normal seat in potions in between her and Lily.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I pulled out my notebook to take the notes that were now up on the board for the potion we would be making tomorrow. Molly and Lily raised eyebrows at me and I gave them a confused look. "What?"

"You're blushing! Did he ask you to Hogsmeade?" Lily whispered as Professor Van Sant walked by us wearily. I waited until he had walked away before I scolded Lily.

"No! He _didn't_ ask me to Hogsmeade and I am _not_ blushing!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"I know you're thinking about him," Molly said slyly. I shook my head and looked down at my book.

"Am not," I whispered.

"Are too," they whispered back in unison.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" I said fiercely making them stop and look at me disappointed. I shook my head and tried to write the notes that were on the board. As hard as I tried I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Sirius.

'Maybe I should say yes if he asks me to Hogsmeade. He acts like he fancies me. He is quite good looking' I heard a voice say inside my head. 'But it's Black!' A voice scolded me inside my head. 'I know that! I haven't dated anyone in a while. It might be good for me. What have I got to loose?' I asked myself. 'It's Black! You know what you could loose? Your pride, dignity, standards, respect, and...well...your virginity. ' That nagging voice said. 'I would never let that happen, and besides-Wait! I'm having a conversation with my self! Oh God I-' the normal voice began.

"Stop thinking about him!" Lily said mischeviously. I turned on her my eyes flashing.

"I can't!" I yelled standing up. The class went completely silent and all eyes were on me. Everyone was looking at me extremely shocked. Ever since my parents, two world know aurors,

had been killed by Death Eaters I had been a very, quiet distant person. I looked around the room and saw Sirius's concerned face looking back at me. Professor Van Sant rose from his seat and I sat down.

"Miss McCain speak with me after class," he said. I sunk down in my seat and covered my face with my hands. I was going to get detention for sure. Professor Van Sant was one of my favorite teachers but if you disturbed his class you always got into trouble.

I looked at Lily and Molly and they looked at me sorrowfully. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom as I made my way to his desk. "You will join Mr. Black in detention tonight. Be here 7 o'clock sharp. I'm sorry Miss McCain but you disturbed my classroom. You are dismissed." he said without even looking up from his papers. I sighed and walked out of the classroom were Lily and Molly were waiting for me.

"Well?" the asked in unision. They really knew what had happened but they always asked just incase.

"Detention. I won't be alone though. Sirius has detention, too," I said glumly. They snickered and I gave them a questioning glance.

"I wonder what will happen tonight!" Lily teased. I rolled my eyes as we went outside on the way to Herbology.

"I bet sparks will fly!" Molly said with a wink.

"Oh yea! Sure! Sparks will fly! They'll fly when I curse him for coming onto me," I said in an undertone so only Molly and Lily could hear me. We burst into laughter and we continued to walk across the grounds.

"Well I have to be getting to detention. I'll see you guys later then. Ok?" I said standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Have fun!" Molly yelled as I walked away. I rolled my eyes and exited the Great Hall. I felt a hand rest softly on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see who the hand belonged too.

"You know, a young lady as pretty as you really shouldn't walk alone. May I escort you to our detention?" Sirius asked, his eyes sparkling and a sweet tone infecting his voice. I blushed and kept walking. "Wait!" he said making my feet unwillingly stop in their tracks.

"Yes?" I asked slightly irritated but flatered at the same time. He closed the space between us and stared into my eyes.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip and put a look of concentration on my face.

"Well...I guess it would be alright," I said as we started walking towards the dungeons. "Oh and just out of curiosity, why do you have detention?"

"Last week I put two knarles in Professor Van Sant's office and he gave me two weeks of detention," he answered nonchalantly. I turned my head to look at him.

"Why? Professor Van Sant is a really good teacher!" I scolded. He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

"He gave me D (Dreadful) on that essay about dragon blood and it's magical uses," he said as if it was the professor's fault for his bad grade.

"Well maybe you should worked harder on the essay," I said getting a little annoyed.

"Well maybe if I was as brilliant as you then maybe-" he began.

"Sirius, don't try to pass that one off with me because you really are smart. It's in there. I know it is because I've seen it. You are just as smart as I am." I said stopping in front of the classroom door.

"Was...Was that almost a compliment?" he asked, slightly amazed. He took astep closer and I could feel the warmth coming from his body since it was so cold in the dungeons.

"Almost," I said with a small smile. He blinked and smiled, making my heart begin to melt.

"Thanks," he said quietly as his face began to get closer to mine.

"Anytime," I whispered. The door swung open dramatically and we jumped away from each other.

"I'm surprised that you're on time Mr. Black. Both of you, please come in," he said as he gestured us to come in. I walked into the cold classroom and Sirius followed me to the front of the porfessor's desk. "Tonight you two will be reorganizing my ingredients and potions cabniet while I grade papers in my office. I will check up on you two in two hours time," he said as got up and made his way to his office.

Sirius and I nodded, he went into his office and closed the door. "Let's get started, shall we?" I asked as I opened up the cabniet.

Sirius walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "What exactly are you refering too?" I stepped away from him and started working which he quickly joined. Over the next two hours Sirius and I Iearned a lot about each other as we cleaned and organized. Professor released us after we had finished and we continued talking on the way back to Gryffindor Common room.

"Really my mother and father are evil. What about your parents?" he asked. I looked at my feet and thought back on many memories that included them. I felt my eyes begin to slowly dampen so I didn't meet his eyes.

"They were really amazing people. They were always there for me and they loved me very much," I said quietly.

"LeAnne...What happened to them?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. I looked up at him and he stepped closer to me, seeing my eyes well up with tears. "Nevermind. I'm sorry. I sho-," he began. I raised my hand to his lips and silenced him.

"It's ok. I'll tell you," I said and cleared my throat. "It happened the summer before this year started..."

Flashback

_I woke up when I felt somone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother leaning over me. "What is it?" I asked tiredly. My mother pulled me out of bed and looked into my eyes as did my father._

_"Go into the closet and don't come out until we say to, ok?" My mom asked. I cocked my head to the side in a questioning movement._

_"Do as we say, honey please. I love you sweetie," my father said as he hugged me. _

_My father let me go and my mother hugged me and whispered, "I love you Kelly. Do as we say," she pleaded as she began to push me towards the closet._

_"I love both of you too, but wait! What's going on? What's h-" I began. My fathef cut in before I finished._

_"Promise us you won't come out until we say it's safe, please," my father begged. I nodded still very confused._

_"I promise, but...What's going on?" I asked as I went into the closet. There was a sudden crash and my parents closed the door._

_I looked through the keyhole as my parents pulled out there wands and stood infront of my door. Suddenly the door burst open and my parents were knocked off their feet. Three Death Eaters stormed into the room as my parents began to jump up. Fear coursed through my veins but the only thing keeping me from rushing to their aid was my promise._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Two of the Death Eaters shouted. My parents' lifeless bodies fell back to the floor with mingled expressions of surpirse and sorrow still gracing their faces. I covered my mouth in an atempt to keep them from hearing me scream. I silently began crying and backed into the corner of the closet when I saw one of the three hooded people come towards the door. _

_The door opened and held my breath. I was hidden behind the clothes and I prayed the person couldn't see me. "Let's go. We must report to the Dark Lord that we accomplished our mission," one of them, a man, said making the Death Eater back away from my door. Then I heard three loud popping noises and they vanished. I scrambled out of the closet and began sobbing uncontrolably as I knelt next to my parents cold bodies._

End Of Flashback

"...They never found out who killed my parents...It's my fault they are dead. I didn't stop the people that killed them, Sirius! It's my fault they're dead!" I said as I began to cry. Sirius rapt his arms around me. I clung to the back of his robes and balled up the cotten material inside of my fists and cried into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Your parents loved you and didn't want you to get hurt. Don't blame yourself," he said. I found his voice very soothing and I pulled away slightly so I could look into his eyes. He unrapt me from his arms and wiped the tears away from my face. "C'mon. You really should get some sleep, it's late. "

I nodded, stood up and walked over to the girl's dormitory stairs. I walked up a few steps and turned around to see him watching me. "Hey...Sirius," I called softly as I went back down the steps and sttod infront of him.

"Yes?" he said still looking extremely concerned. I gave him a small smile an he untensed some what.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked shyly. He blinked and he smiled.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Sure," I said honestly. He smiled and took my hand. I felt my entire arm tingle as his soft hand held mine.

"I'd love to," he said quietly. I stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek. I backed away, smiling sheepishly, as he raised his hand to his cheek. The spot where my lips had been moments before. I turned and began to walk up the stairs, but looked back once to see him watching me. I smiled again and walked up the stairs happily. Who wouldv'e thought all this could happen after a...

Detention With Sirius Black

(A/N) Thanks fo reading the chapter! Please read and review! As you can tell this chapter is a lot longer! The story of how LeAnne parent's died is very significant to the plot and you'll find out why in later chapters. I put a lot of effort into this chapter so I really hope you like it! Also the clips from the next chapter doesn't always go in order, just so you all know! Well, here's random clips from the next chapter:

"How could you!"

"Is this really happening?"

"I almost kissed him!"

"Bloody Hell!"

I'll update soon and I still need a beta. If anyone would like to voulnteer then thank you and leave me a review. Thanks everyone!

Quinn LeAnne


	4. A Perfect Date To Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling was the brilliant writer who created the world Harry Potter and the rest of the characters live in it, not me. I do not own any of it except the plot is original and mine The only thing of value I have is my computer which is very old and practically worthless.

img src"http/img196.imageshack.us/img196/1862/banner103dl.gif"

My name is Kelly LeAnne McCain and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends are fellow Gryffindors in my year named Lily Evans and Molly Rink. I'm a on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm a Chaser. This is the story of how I met the love of my life. (A/N Hello! This is my first fan fic so go easy on me and please read and review! The story is soooo much better than the summary! Also, Thanks xolilyox for the wonderful banner!)

Always And Forever

Chapter Four : A Perfect Date To Hogsmeade

"Well how was last night?" Lily asked in a dreamy voice. The funny thing was that I thought it fit last night perfectly. We were sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning. I lifted my head up from my plate and looked at Lily and Molly. 'I almost kissed him!' I thought to myself.

"Wonderful," I said in a dreamy voice. They gaped at me and I blushed.

"Wonderful? Wonderful? What happened? Did you curse him or something?" Molly asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I mean..." I said shaking my head. They exchanged questioning looks with each other and then looked back at me.

"What did happen?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow. At that moment the Great Hall doors opened and in walked Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.

"You'll see," I said mischievously. James sat down next to Lily across the table and Molly was on my other side sitting next Arthur. Remus and Peter sat with some other Gryffindors farther down the table. I stood up in front of Sirius and gave him a once over.

He was wearing comfortable looking black jeans and black sneakers. His hair actually looked combed and he had on a dark red t-shirt peeping under a black jacket. "Is someone trying to impress me, because you look nice." I said smiling.

He took a step closer to me. "You look beautiful," he said quietly. I blushed and looked away. I was wearing blue low-rise jeans and white sneakers. My hair was framing my face elegantly and I had on a light blue shirt that said 'Quidditch Girl' in White letters on it.

He took my hand and kissed it. I snatched it away sheepishly and when we went to sit down next to each other that's when I realized that the hall had went deathly quiet. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that I used to not be able to stand Sirius so it must have seemed odd. When we sat down the hall went back to the normal speaking level and I looked at Lily and Molly.

They were both staring at me wide eyed and there mouths open. I laughed and waved a hand in front of their faces, "Hello! Bloody Hell? Is anyone in their?" I asked as Sirius put his arm around my shoulders. Then quite suddenly they burst into a fit of laughter making the people around and us jump.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked giggling slightly to see them in this state. Lily shook her head and tried to gulp down some air.

"This is the best joke you guys have ever pulled! Making the school believe that you like each other. How could you? How could you come up with something like that?" Lily said still laughing slightly. I looked at Sirius who gave me a puzzled look.

"It's not a joke. I asked him to Hogsmeade and we're going together. On a date," I said smiling. It was as if someone slapped them in the face because they stopped abruptly in mid laugh. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Is this really happening?" James asked. Sirius and I nodded. "Congrats Mate!" James said with a wink. Sirius shook his head and began to eat. I picked up a chocolate chip muffin and took a bite of it while Lily and Molly continued to stare.

"Alright! Molly! Lily! You're freaking me out please! Just accept it," I said exasperated. They nodded and smiled at me.

"You know he really is quite the catch," Molly whispered from across the table. I laughed, gave him a side ways glance, then nodded vigorously.They giggled, shook there heads, and we finished our meal in silence.

"Well I'm ready. Are you?" Sirius asked. I nodded and we stood up as the hall began to watch us once again. "I didn't know this was going to be such a big deal to everyone," Sirius said out of the corner of his mouth.

I smiled and shook my head, "You and me both." He held open the door for me and I blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem," He said sweetly. Sirius and I stood in the hall and waited for everyone else to arrive so we could leave. About ten minutes later the rest of the students arrived in the hall and people began leaving.

"I have a question for you," I said abruptly as we began to walk towards Hogsmeade.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"It might make you a little bit uncomfortable though," I said honestly. He shrugged his shoulders, signaling me to continue.

"When did you start liking me?" I said casting my gaze on him. At first he looked as if he was going to laugh but then realized when I didn't speak that I was serious.

"You really want to know?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, not meeting my eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," I said with a small laugh.

"Well to be perfectly honest since the first time I ever saw you," he said meeting my eyes and a hint of pink appearing in his cheeks.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. He laughed and nodded, but still seemed a little uncomfortable with his confession. I slipped my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at my hand and then looked me in the eyes. He returned my smile and squeezed my hand back, gently.

"Ooooohhhhh! Look at that!" I said as I pointed to a free sample of candy in Honeydukes. "Honeydukes Mood Candy," I read from the sign. "I'll try it if you try it with me!"

"Alright," he said. We both picked up a piece and popped it into our mouths, unsurprisingly it was delicious. "Stick out your tongue so I can see what color you match."

I stuck out my tongue and he looked at it then back at the chart. "Well, well, well. Very interesting," he said, a grin unfolding onto his face.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Your tongue is an non human like shade of pink," he said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It means you're falling in love."

I felt blush creeping into my cheeks so I quickly changed subjects, "Let's see your tongue!" I demanded. He stuck out his tongue to uncover an non human like shade of red. I matched it up to the chart and snorted.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Your tongue is red so the candy must not be working correctly," I said not letting him see the chart.

"What does red mean?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at me.

"It means you're in love," I said with a blank expression on my face.

"Oh...You must be right. I mean I couldn't possibly be...," he said. His voice trailing off into nothingness.

"Yea..."I said quietly. "So...um...Let's go to another shop," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside.

"Oh no," I heard him say as we looked up at the now stormy sky. I, on the other hand, sighed happily.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked sadly. "It's getting late and it looks like it might rain."

"I know! Don't you just love the rain?" I asked, showing him a dazzling smile. He shook his head. "I do!"

"Let's start making our way back up to the castle," he said, laughter in his voice. As we began to walk towards the school, the heavens unleashed the heavy rain upon us.

"Woo-hoo!" I said dancing around in the rain happily, Sirius just watched and laughed. Once we were thoroughly soaked I allowed us to continue walking towards school.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sirius asked.

"The rain or the date?" I answered his question with one.

"Both," he said I put and expression on my face that mocked concentration

"The rain was fun...The date was wonderful," I said stopping and looking into his eyes. He took both my hands in his as we stood in the pouring rain.

"I know of only one thing that could make them both better," he said as a sly grin spread across his lips.

"What's that?" I asked. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me passionately but tormentingly sweet. I responded and rapt my arms around his neck and he rapt his arms around my waist. I felt my head turn to mush as I acknowledged the fact that I was kissing Sirius Black in the pouring rain after...

A Perfect Date To Hagsmeade

(A/N) Thanks for reading the chapter! Please read and review! I'm sorry I didn't write too much about what happened on the date but I couldn't think up any good ideas of what they could do! I hope you like it though!

"You what!"

"This will be fun."

"Don't mind me, just having a mild heart attack!"

"I can't believe it!"

I'll update soon and thanks to everyone who reviews!

Quinn LeAnne


	5. Bad Dream

My name is Kelly LeAnne McCain and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends are fellow Gryffindors in my year named Lily Evans and Molly Rink. I'm a on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm a Chaser. This is the story of how I met the love of my life. (A/N Hello! This is my first fan fic so go easy on me and please read and review! The story is soooo much better than the summary! Thanks xolilyox for the wonderful banner)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling was the brilliant writer who created the world Harry Potter and the rest of the characters live in it, not me. I do not own any of it except the plot is original and mine The only thing of value I have is my computer which is very old and practically worthless.

Always And Forever

Chapter Five : Bad Dream

"You what?" Lily and Molly yelled as we were getting ready for bed. We had just finished dinner and I was telling them about the date.

"We began walking up to the school and we ended up kissing in the rain," I said as if it were something that I normally do everyday. I couldn't help it though, the looks on their faces were once in a lifetime looks.

"You...kiss...Sirius...rain...I think I'm going to faint," Lily stuttered. I laughed and looked over at Molly who looked as if she was hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Don't mind me, just having a mild heart attack," I began to laugh and even Lily and Molly chuckled a little bit. I climbed under the covers and stared at the top of my canopy.

"You'll just have to accept the fact that Sirius and I like each other...a lot," I said grinning widely.

"I can't believe this! I mean you have hated him for years and now your kissing him," Lily said as her and Molly got into bed.

"Look at you! You kissed James Potter, the person you supposedly hate more than anyone else in the entire world,on the cheek after your date!" I exclaimed.

"He's not that bad when he's not trying to constantly ask you out," she defended. I rolled my eyes and turned out the light.

"Good Night!" I exclaimed happily.

"Night," Lily said as she turned over.

"Night," Molly said sleepily.

I closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep. If only I knew what I was about to relive in my dreams.

Flashback / Dream

"We are gathered today to mourn the loss of John and Lynn McCain. As requested in their final will and testament, their daughter Kelly McCain will be singing a song in their honor," the man said. Hundreds of people, including me, were sitting outside for my parents funeral. I got up and stood in front of the crowd. I grabbed the microphone I was handed and closed my eyes.

"Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..."

I looked at all the crying faces of the people that knew my parents. Their sorrows and sadness not being hid from anyone. It tore at my heart to see so many upset faces, but it hurt more to think about what made them feel this way.

"Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven..."

I blinked, trying to hold back tears. They wouldn't want me to cry, they would want me to be strong, like them. My voice began to shake as a lump began to rise in my throat but I held my emotions back.

"Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please"

'If only I had left the closet, I could have saved. I could have stopped the murders, but no, I had to have promised to stay in the closet.' I told myself mentally. 'They are gone and they aren't ever coming back, the worst thing was that it's your fault.'

"Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven..."

'Why now! Why did they have to die!' I heard a voice screaming inside my head. 'It's not fair! They didn't deserve it! They'd done nothing wrong!' A glossy tear filled with sorrow, anger, pain, depression, and sadness escaped my eye.

"Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?   
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..."

I set the microphone down and more tears began to spill from my eyes. Some of the out of anger and hate for the people who killed them, but most for the sorrow, pain, loss, hurt, despair, and unfairness of the loss of my heroes. My parents.

I walked with everyone towards the soo-to-be resting place of my beloved parents. As the priest began to speak I walked up to the graves and extended my hand. I dropped a red rose on my mother's, and then my father's coffin. I stepped back as the priest said the last words, "And we commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless them and keep them, the Lord make his face to shine upon them and be gracious unto them and give them peace. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said quietly. As everyone began to leave they would pat me on the back or say some words of comfort but I did not see or hear any of them. All I could hear was my heart pounding and all I could see were there grave stones.

I heard a crack of thunder sometime later and looked around. Everyone seemed to have left to leave me here, alone. I knelt besides their graves as I began to sob. "Mommy! Daddy! Please come back to me! Oh please! Please...please...please..." I felt someones arms rap around me and looked up.

They had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't see their face from the tears that still plagued and came from my eyes. I rested my head on the strangers chest and continued to cry as they spoke to me. "It'll all be ok, LeAnne...You can cry as long as you want... I'll always be here for you."

End Of Flashback / Dream

I bolted upright in bed, drenched in cold sweat, and gasping for air. That voice! I knew that voice it was Sirius! What was he doing their? How could I not have known? I jumped out of bed, put on my bathrobe, and ran down the girls dormitory stairs. "This will be fun," I muttered sarcastically.

' THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! ' I banged my fist on the door up the boys dormitory stairs. "Open up!" I yelled. I heard groans and shuffling.

"Who is it?" someone asked sleepy and slightly agitated. I knew it was Sirius' voice.

"It's LeAnne! Now open this door Sirius Black!" I yelled. I hear a loud thump, frantic scrambling, and then the door flew open.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his face pale and worry etched in each feature. He stepped out and closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why weren't you honest with me! You could have told me before! Why were you there to-" I began but he cut in.

"Woah! What are you talking about?" he asked oblivious to what I was talking about.

"My parents funeral, that's what! I know it was you! Why didn't you tell me it was you in the first place! Why were you their!" I asked, hurt because he didn't tell me before.

"I had read about it in the Daily Prophet and wanted to see if you were alright," he said looking at his feet but still not answering the most important question.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you before, Sirius?" I asked. He looked up from the ground and met my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was scared, alright! I was scared that you'd reject me, laugh at me! I didn't think I would be able to bare it. I'm sorry. If you don't want to see me again I can-" he began but was cut short as I pressed my lips on his. Just as quickly as I had done it I moved away.

"I just wish you would have told me," I said smiling.

"So are we ok then?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," I said as I hugged him. "Night."

"Night," he whispered back. I walked back to my dormitory, took off my robe, and got back into bed. I just prayed I wouldn't have another...

Bad Dream

(A/N) Thanks for reading the chapter! Please read and review! The reason I wrote in the funeral scene is because it is important to the plot later in the story. Here's random clips from the next chapter:

"Sleep well?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"You two are so cute!"

"I know!"

I'll update soon and thanks to everyone who reviews!

Quinn LeAnne


End file.
